<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I pass by, the road is on fire by hotelcortez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862066">When I pass by, the road is on fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez'>hotelcortez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Dark Imagery, Flirting and Fighting, M/M, Murder, purge-inspired, re-write of an old drabble i had to delete, skz are a gang and they all kill together, skz as villains, strong harley quinn vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skz as a modern serial killer gang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>gowther's comfort fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I pass by, the road is on fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyyaa</p>
<p>so this fic may seem a little familiar. it's actually a re-write of a short drabble that i had to delete a while ago. i kinda re-vamped it, changed the characters up a little and made it longer. i also have a version of this with ocs that i submitted as a creative writing project (so if a couple of names/pronouns are wrong in this story it's because i adapted skz from ocs and probs missed it whilst editing)</p>
<p>this is kinda different from what i usually publish, it's almost half-purge half-harley quinn inspired, so i had a lot of fun writing it. i hope anyone who still chooses to read it enjoys xxx</p>
<p>(title from skz's BEST song - booster)</p>
<p>tw: this story really isnt a friendly one. Major violence, murder, minor character death, skz are all big villains. please always stay safe whilst reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dying at the hands of a mask made your death seem fake, like something out of a movie, something you’d never quite be able to remember.</p>
<p>Dying at the hands of something human made your death seem real. Too real.</p>
<p>Dying at the hands of a mask with human eyes staring at you through the slits, it was too much. It was overwhelming. It was all the chaos and adrenalin of a horror film tied up with the knowledge that you were suffering at the hands of someone who was just like you.</p>
<p>It was true terror pulsing against your ribs, real realisation seizing under your skin, your faith in humanity rapidly pooling around you like your blood soaking the ground, all optimism destroyed as your life was pulled painfully out your grasp.</p>
<p>That was what made them so terrifying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bat screeched like nails on a chalkboard as it was dragged along the floor.</p>
<p>It left a long scratch in the concrete, marking a trail no one would ever dare to follow. The noise disturbed the forever peace of the street, the metal of the weapon chipped jaggedly away as all pairs of eyes followed its movement.</p>
<p>A pair of thick boots made small crunches along the floor, the leather and laces stained with things not worth thinking about, not different from the ripped cargo-pants and jet-black jacket that hung off the large frame.</p>
<p>The sleeves held bright glowing cuffs that shone in the night, two wrapped around the left arm and one around the right. There was also a shimmering belt ripping around the waist, lighting up the path being walked and making sure that everyone knew exactly who they were.</p>
<p>There was a deadly smirk on the visible parts of the face, the lips curling into a mangled smile with teeth shining menacingly in the night. There was a masquerade mask over the eyes, a block of black that twisted delightedly at the edges, decorated with stripes and spirals of neon red that were often the last thing a person would see.</p>
<p>Just an evil smile and a bright red sparkle from the man himself.</p>
<p>His hood was pulled over his head, the mask glowing from within, just a small tangle of his dark hair falling around his face. The hair was curly and soft, so different to the rest of his frightening appearance. It was the one part of him that was untouched. The one part he didn’t decorate with neon or stain with blood.</p>
<p>It made him look so human, so real, that it only made him scarier.</p>
<p>There was something terrifying about knowing your killer was just like you, knowing your killer was just another human riddling anarchy on a night made for battles and blood.</p>
<p>Chan (or more affectionately nicknamed ‘Ring-leader’ by the public) had seen that in too many people, had seen their eyes connect with his behind all the neon and widen, their faces unable to believe that someone so similar to them would be capable of something so heinous.</p>
<p>It set Chan free.</p>
<p>He smiled to himself as he walked in the dead-centre of the road, all the houses around him locked and bolted with people staring at him from behind their curtains. Some of them were surprised, some of them couldn’t believe it, some of them looked resigned.</p>
<p>But all of them shook with fear.</p>
<p>Chan chose a different neighbourhood every time the necessary nights rolled around. Found new houses to torment and burn. New people to torture and shred. These people should have known he would move onto their street eventually, it was one of the only ones left in the block. Soon, he’d have to move to a whole new city.</p>
<p>But that was a later problem.</p>
<p>For now, Chan had all his targets exactly where he needed them.</p>
<p>They had to know he was there by now. The scraping of the bat behind him only ever meant one thing. It meant he was on his way. It meant someone’s brains and blood would be splattered all over it by the end of the night.</p>
<p>The thought made Chan smirk.</p>
<p>His bat followed him as he continued down the road, counting every step with deadly precision until he was exactly in the spot that would define the night.</p>
<p>His boots paused. The scratching of his bat halted. Every breath caught in every person’s throat.</p>
<p>Chan was in the dead centre of the neighbourhood, the exact same number of houses in front of him as there were behind, a whole row of innocent lives stretching forward and back like a line of criminals standing in front of a firing squad.</p>
<p>He was going to take them all.</p>
<p>The bat squealed ever more horribly as it turned a full circle, Chan admiring every house around him as he swivelled slowly, using his eyes to devour the feast laid out before him. He could hear all the desperate arguing from behind the walls, all the crying from the children’s rooms, there was even the sound of the odd gun being loaded, desperate idiots believing they could actually challenge Chan for survival.</p>
<p>Chan even let them fight him sometimes, it was cute when they thought they could win. It was glorious when he gave them the lead, when he let them have hope before watching the realisation swirl out with the life in their eyes.</p>
<p>The image made Chan laugh to himself, the sound echoing all the way down the street. His cackles made all the houses silent; all the locks click and double-click into place. It was a truly evil sound, the sound of ecstasy someone got from another person’s pain. It only made Chan laugh harder.</p>
<p>He sounded like an entire insane asylum condensed into one person, like a party of demons in a single possessed mind; full of menace and fury and so much joy it was scary. Sometimes, Chan had to wait so long for these nights. So many long days of hiding his bat and restraining himself from the pain. It got worse every time the right nights rolled around, it made him laugh harder and harder every time. The cackles only ever meant one thing, the sound that came after the creaking of the bat.</p>
<p>It was time to begin.</p>
<p>Chan straightened with a snap, the silence slotting into place and his posture springing like the safety switch being pulled off a gun. He raised his bat into the air, his bloody fingernails knotting round the handle and his face mangling into a smirk.</p>
<p>The air was rattling around him, sizzling with fear and tension so palpable it made Chan’s veins sing. It was like fire crackers exploding in his body, like music dancing through his blood, like electricity striking lightning in his heart.</p>
<p>He was ready.</p>
<p>The shout left his lips louder than any ignition ever could, Chan’s mouth open and lungs projecting. He was such a good singer in his daily life, when it wasn’t the one of those nights he became who he really was. He knew how to scream and he knew how to scream loud.</p>
<p>“STRAY KIDS!”</p>
<p>The words rang through every house, the gasps and the cries and the yells of terror reaching magnificent levels as all the onlookers realised it was time. The others were being summoned. The others were coming. The others would be on the street.</p>
<p>There was no escape now. It was time for the entire neighbourhood to be picked out and slaughtered one by one.</p>
<p>Stray Kids ruled the streets now.</p>
<p>Chan continued to laugh as he waited for it all to start again, as his precious gang responded to his call, emerging all around from the street no one had seen them hide on.</p>
<p>Changbin was first.</p>
<p>The public, due to having never figured out any of their real names, had dubbed Changbin as ‘Drainpipe’. Only one look at Changbin’s current predicament made it pretty obvious where he’d gotten that name from.</p>
<p>His boots crashed against the wall of the house as he slid down its drainpipe, the family in the house audibly screaming as they tried to process the fact that they’d had a serial killer on their roof for an immeasurable amount of time.</p>
<p>When Chan gave the command later, Changbin would go into that house first. He’d always said that there was something poetic in that family always being the first to die at his hand, something about forever wanting to repay them for their lovely hospitality.</p>
<p>It was obvious the family knew. Chan caught the mother’s eyes through the window, his mouth pulling into a sickening smirk as the mother paled, grabbing onto her son with a scream, her other hand coming to cover her mouth as Chan tried to imagine the sound of her sobs through the glass. It only made Chan smile wider, the mother collapsing out of sight as he laughed.</p>
<p>He watched for a few more seconds before riveting his gaze back to Changbin, watching him spring to the floor and land in a crouch, his brass knuckles clinking against the concrete as he caught himself. His dark hair flopped into his face, falling in front of his mask before he whipped it up, eyes fixed firmly on Chan, glistening with glee.</p>
<p>He strode over like he didn’t have a care in the world, his neon green jacket clearly something he had stolen from some kind of maintenance worker. The glow looking so dull against the power of his red mask, and even more so against the shine of the numerous knives he had stuck to the fabric, some of them already stained with something Chan knew wasn’t mud.</p>
<p>Chan winked. Perfect.</p>
<p>“Good evening, my good sir,” Changbin tilted his head at Chan once he was close enough, pretending to dip a hat as their eyes glinted at one another through the masks.</p>
<p>“Hello, Drainpipe,” Chan nodded back, swinging around his bat so the business end landed in his palm, landing on the flesh with an audible smack, “Where are the rest of the fools?”</p>
<p>Changbin’s face curled in amusement, his eyes flitting to behind Chan’s shoulder, “I’d say they’re on their way.”</p>
<p>His words came with the sounds of high-pitched giggling, Chan turning to see ‘Kitty’ (or their good friend Minho) sat on top of a children’s slide, his playful grin visible in the night.</p>
<p>Chan rolled his eyes. Minho had always loved making a scene.</p>
<p>There was a cat at the bottom of the slide, staring at Minho like it wasn’t quite sure what he was doing there. Minho stopped laughing as he spotted it, narrowing his eyes as his glee grew so prominent the whole street could taste it.</p>
<p>They all knew what was coming. They all knew there was no way to prevent it as Minho unsheathed a machete from his belt, making a point of letting the blade catch the Moon before he hopped down and slid along the slide like a ballerina.</p>
<p>The sound of a cat shrieking echoed down the road, along with the traumatised scream of a little girl watching from the window, thrashing in the arms of both her parents.</p>
<p>For a second, Chan thought Minho really had hurt the cat, but then Minho popped back up, the cat perched on his shoulder, its eyes sparkling with as much mischief as Minho’s.</p>
<p>There was no way the little girl was getting her cat back.</p>
<p>Her mouth was open in utter fear, in such trauma that it would never really go away.</p>
<p>It was enough of a scream to even give Chan chills, his eyes darting away to where Minho was now skipping towards them, machete twirling around him and giggles only a beat behind, sounding so wrong compared to the screaming of the little girl.</p>
<p>Chan couldn’t help but give Minho a smile of pride. It was rare Chan showed an emotion beyond sadism, but he had to admit it, his team was good.</p>
<p>“Hello, my darling Kitty,” Changbin drawled when Minho reached them, his eyes twinkling with something a little more than their usual sadism.</p>
<p>“Good evening,” Minho smiled back, the innocence of his face looking so twisted against the mask over his eyes, “Glad you made it.”</p>
<p>Changbin smirked, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p>
<p>Chan couldn’t help but agree, his heart practically humming with excitement as he felt the spark between them lighting him on fire, warming his insides and thrumming his fingertips with electricity as he waited.</p>
<p>Next came the trio.</p>
<p>Or, as the public called them, ‘the triplets’.</p>
<p>Although, that nickname came among many others. The triplets were more versatile like that. They were ‘the clones’, the ‘terror trio’, the ‘psychologist’s field day’. One of the public’s greatest fears.</p>
<p>They were Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin.</p>
<p>The rest of the team all whipped round at once, attention flitting over to the sound of three pairs of shoes hitting the ground at the same time. The trio all sprang out of different trees, landing like cats, timing it perfectly so they were forever in sync.</p>
<p>They met in the middle of the road, their smiles identical and steps eerie. This particular three had probably attracted the most attention in the group. They were all violent in varying ways, all different in how they set out to hurt, but yet they somehow moved as one.</p>
<p>Psychologists had analysed the idea of the three of them sharing one brain, of the possibility of them practising how to synchronise themselves, of the option that maybe they were just actual triplets.</p>
<p>The trio thrived off the confusion. It only made them scarier when there were three of them and they all knew it. Chan had to admit they had been a wonderful discovery.</p>
<p>He let his eyes rake over each of them as they walked over, their identical masks looking like multiple pairs of eyes approaching in the dark.</p>
<p>Felix carried a hammer. Seungmin carried lighter fluid and matches. Jeongin carried a noose.</p>
<p>Chan smiled to himself. Terrifying as always.</p>
<p>“Have we missed Drainpipe and Kitty flirting?” One of them asked, Felix by the deep lilt to the voice, his lips bending in trouble, “Or are we just in time?”</p>
<p>The way he spoke was menacing, tongue wrapping just right around the words, every syllable pronounced with a deadly precision.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Changbin said, his hair flopping jaggedly over his face as his gaze flashed in mischief, “Jealous, are we?”</p>
<p>The trio just laughed in sync, the sounds harmonising together like bells. Add Minho’s giggle and Changbin’s raspy shriek into the mix and the group just sounded like a happy group of friends, not a shred of cruelty between them. But looking at them, seeing the blood and the weapons and the aura of terror that followed them, it made the laughter seem so wrong, so disturbing to the peace of the city and the sanctity of life.</p>
<p>They destroyed innocence in its wake.</p>
<p>The thought was enough to make them all laugh harder, Chan’s eyes swirling so he could see the families staring at them through the windows, eyes confused and horrified in a way that only Stray Kids could achieve.</p>
<p>Only Stray Kids had the laughs of a circus, the smarts of a scientist and the cruelty of a criminal.</p>
<p>They attracted all the world’s attention, especially with the arrival of their next piece.</p>
<p>A throwing knife launched its way down the street, clashing through the air like lightning and piercing itself in a tree one of the triplets had leapt out of.</p>
<p>Every pair of eyes turned to the knife. Chan smirked.</p>
<p>They all turned to see Hyunjin stood on the road behind them, all long legs and wispy blond hair and a grin visible behind the dark pink, swirly mask over his eyes.</p>
<p>Only one look at Hyunjin made it clear why the public called him ‘Medusa’.</p>
<p>He had long snakey hair, a feminine vengeful look in his eyes, the beauty of a thousand goddesses emanating so dangerously from him.</p>
<p>It was always so hard to understand how something so beautiful could be so evil.</p>
<p>Chan almost laughed to himself when he remembered that Hyunjin used to have such a good heart, used to have such a loving soul until the world twisted and changed him, moulding him into something Chan could work with.</p>
<p>“Hello, Medusa,” Chan said as he looked at Hyunjin, gesturing to the knife behind them all, “Wanted to make an entrance, did we?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughed as he elegantly started to make his way over, high-heeled boots clinking satisfyingly against the concrete and his long jacket flowing gorgeously behind him.</p>
<p>“I make an entrance no matter what,” Hyunjin eventually said, curling perfectly-cut fingernails around the hilt of the knife he had buried in the tree, “I just like to keep you on your toes.”</p>
<p>“It’s not us you’re supposed to be targeting,” Jeongin drawled back, his gaze slowly slinking over to Hyunjin and the exact same time Felix and Seungmin’s did.</p>
<p>Hyunjin turned and winked at him, “As if I’d ever hurt you, Thing 3.”</p>
<p>All three of the triplets pretended to gag, and Chan couldn’t help but grin as Changbin and Minho laughed. He looked round at his team, feeling the excitement grow inside him as they waited for their last piece.</p>
<p>Fashionably late as always, the last of them to arrive was Jisung.</p>
<p>Or ‘Trigger’ as he’d been so graciously named.</p>
<p>He was hidden under a porch, crawling his way out like an animal with branches snapping at his face and ugly grunts leaving his mouth. There was only one person in the owner of the house, an elderly woman staring down at Jisung in complete shock. It was obvious she had no idea he’d been hiding under her porch and the realisation looked so fresh on her wrinkled face.</p>
<p>Jisung stood up in a mess, his shoulders and arms on full display as he stretched lazily, shaking his head with a grumble and rocking the neon mask on his face.</p>
<p>The elderly lady shrieked from the window; death basically already having claimed her as she clutched at her chest. Her face was ghostly white, body shaking like a leaf as Jisung turned to face her, her screeches getting louder as they met eyes.</p>
<p>Jisung’s hands produced a solid gold pistol, smiling like a maniac as he positioned it under his chin. He pretended to shoot himself, sticking out his tongue and widening his eyes as he jolted dramatically. His body went completely still for a second, Chan sighing as he waited for him to pop back up again, the lady collapsing out of sight when he did so, his eyes crazy like a clown’s and his guns jiggling in his hands.</p>
<p>“What’s up, suckers?” he jeered as he ran over in all his tiny glory, large boots practically shaking the road, “Are we ready for another night of fun?”</p>
<p>He spoke like a five-year-old on acid. He acted like a comedian with an insane audience. He was like a big dog that didn’t know its own strength… if that big dog was also a serial killer.</p>
<p>Chan had to admit that, despite his messiness, there was something about Jisung that made him lethal, made his clown laugh that extra bit scarier when he joined the group.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Trig, didn’t think you were coming tonight,” Changbin grinned with a cock of his hip, “Thought you were too busy digging yourself a hole in the ground.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know, that porch was so weak I didn’t have to dig anything,” Jisung gestured with his gun, his words exaggerated and theatrical like they usually were, “At least I didn’t have to climb all the way up the side of a house.”</p>
<p>“That’s ‘cus you’d be too scared to do it anyway,” Minho chimed in with a shriek, his face creasing with laugh lines as Jisung turned to him in fake offence.</p>
<p>“Shut it, kitten-killer,” he said, the trio breaking into identical smirks as Minho hissed, bloody teeth glistening like fangs against his lips.</p>
<p>Chan was about to cut in, his mouth open already in a smirk as he prepared to wrap an insult around the group, to pour his own cruelty in the boiling pot they’d concocted for themselves.</p>
<p>But a knife was thrown into his plans.</p>
<p>Literally.</p>
<p>“YOU CAN’T HURT OUR FAMILIES!” the yell came from the left, all eight demonic heads swivelling at once to see a man running towards them.</p>
<p>He was wearing a dressing gown and haphazardly pulled on trainers, his legs sprinting towards them and a gun raised in his hand. His eyes were desperate, the kind of desperate someone got when they knew there was no hope, when they knew all was lost and they were backed in a corner and they lashed out because every other opportunity had been taken away from them, because they had a family they knew they were about to die for.</p>
<p>This man wouldn’t be a killer on any normal night.</p>
<p>This wasn’t a normal night.</p>
<p>The distress on his face showed he was enraged enough to fire. He’d unleash the bullets on every single member of Stray Kids if he got the chance.</p>
<p>He didn’t get the chance.</p>
<p>The sound of his body hitting the floor was drowned out by the bullet firing from Trigger’s gun, hitting the man in almost exactly the same place as Medusa’s throwing knife as it lodged itself in the man’s chest.</p>
<p>A horrible choking rippled its way through the air, his breathing distorted and wrong as it suffocated the neighbourhood. A single drop of blood gleamed against his lips. The red was so out of place against the white of his face, even more so on the fabric of his dressing gown.</p>
<p>His chest was soaked. His heart had stopped. The choking was no more.</p>
<p>One of the trio, Seungmin by the look of the matches in his hand, made to stalk over to the body, probably intending to light it on fire and let the smell of burning flesh rot down the street in a morbid display of death. But Changbin grabbed his arm, noticing the anger on Chan’s face.</p>
<p>“Leave it, Thing 2.” he snarled, all of the group watching him push Seungmin back, Chan being the only one to not take his eyes off the dead body.</p>
<p>He could feel the life fuelling him, the death of another only making him more immortal as the rage blistered against his skin. He growled. Every member faced him.</p>
<p>“ANYONE ELSE WANNA CHALLENGE US?” he screamed, his voice shrill and furious as it bounced against every wall of the neighbourhood, “ANYONE ELSE WANNA BE THE FIRST TO DIE?”</p>
<p>His boots crashed with his every step, his body flinging itself around as he made eye contact with as many windows as possible. The rest of the group stood back as he made his point, all of their eyes boiling with the same fury that scorched through the arms he raised above his head, his bat towering high into the air.</p>
<p>“I WILL TAKE YOUR CHILDREN IF I WANT THEM!” he thundered, letting the words hang and dangle in the air before he dropped both his arms, turning to make direct contact with the family stood in the open doorway, the family staring at their dead father lying in the middle of the road in a pool of his own blood.</p>
<p>“And the more angry you make me,” Chan drawled at them, “The more painful I make their deaths.”</p>
<p>The words clawed their way out of Chan’s lips like wisps of evil and malice coiling around every single letter he pronounced. They were said in a whisper, but were somehow louder than any shout, hitting harder than any bullet could.</p>
<p>Well, maybe not as hard as the bullet that had just killed a man.</p>
<p>The mother vibrated with her sobs, grabbing onto her screaming children and frantically trying to pull them inside as the whole group stared them down.</p>
<p>If looks could kill, the whole family would already be dead.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, looks could not kill, but that only handed the job to Chan. He’d finally decided who is first victims were.</p>
<p>He turned to his group with a snap, glare smoking with pure wicked as he stared them down. They all straightened up. They knew what this look meant.</p>
<p>They all formed a circle around Chan, a blood-curdling, ritual-like aura surrounding them as they waited for the order. The antics and jokes were over. Their deadly silence said a thousand more words than their conversations ever could.</p>
<p>It made Chan feel proud, his chest rippling with the true power and devastation they wrought.</p>
<p>This was the one night they had. The one night they truly enjoyed. The one night that lit them all up like sparks.</p>
<p>Chan could tell they were all itching to go. Jisung’s fingers kept twisting around his guns and Minho was twitching in place and the inferno in the trio’s eyes was sweltering hotter every second.</p>
<p>The only thing brighter was their masks. The same neon-coloured mask over all their eyes. The image that was everywhere, warning people to stay away, telling them who to look out for, showing everyone what would be the last thing they saw before they were mercilessly killed.</p>
<p>It was a mask that wrought terror.</p>
<p>A mask that would live another night.</p>
<p>Chan grit his teeth, his chest puffing out and back straightening as he opened his mouth to scream, feeling the adrenalin pound against his heart once more.</p>
<p>“STRAY KIDS, ATTACK!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much to anyone who made it this far!!</p>
<p>i know this story is kinda a wild ride so i hope it was okay to read. i didn't get a very good grade in my creative writing project for this so ik the writing probably isnt up to standard lol. i just like trying new genres and experimenting with my words. horror is one of my favourite themes to work with</p>
<p>twitter: @hotelfelixxie</p>
<p>hope everyone has a great, safe day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>